Text With a Capital 'S'
by kvetsh
Summary: Two-Shot Crenny- In which Kenny keeps texting Craig while he's with Red - Smut soon ensues.


_Bing _

You didn't know why you allowed this to go on. Looking down at your phone you saw who the message was from.

Kenny McCormick.

You figured that much. You place your phone down flat on the table, turning your attention back to the girl - your girlfriend - that was in front of you. Red. She was talking adamantly about something that you gave no two shits about. You'd rather be drinking your father's booze, or smoking some of Token's expensive weed, not listening to her voice or the way she was smacking on her gum. She was wearing a too tight shirt with a pair of too tight jeans. She was no Wendy and she damn sure wasn't Bebe. But most importantly she wasn't Kenny.

You briefly wondered how badly she would freak if she knew that you were sitting next to her thinking about the Kenny McCormick. The boy who was currently sending you s-

_Bing. _

Sexts.

Okay, yes. You were not only drinking and smoking with Kenny McCormick, but you were also _fucking the shit_ out of him on the side. A few months ago - whilst you were still dating Red, actually - you'd both gotten high over at one of Token's party. Maybe a little bit too high, and he'd gotten a bit too touchy. He'd snuggled close to you, trailed his hand up your thigh, murmured words into your ear - and you'd just totally snapped. Grabbed him by his hand, dragged him to one of the guestrooms and proceeded to fuck him senseless. You were surprised no one heard him moaning, and hell - you moaning. Cause hot damn, Kenny knew what he was doing.

You glance to your phone and pick it up, swiping a few times and getting to your text messages. Clicking on Kenny's name and reading over what he'd sent you.

It's back down on the flat surface of Red's living room coffee table in two seconds flat.

_God_damn_ Kenny._ You think. His words may have been PG-13 at the least, but your mind was a theater with neon flashing lights screaming 'XXX.'

"Craig, are you even listening to me?" You faintly hear Red ask from beside you. You shake your head, telling her that you were indeed not listening. She scoffs, swatting you lightly over the head, and mutters, "Jerk." before launching into a whole 'nother story.

You begin to wonder why you're dating her in the first place.

Rather than hearing her lips ramble you'd prefer another pair skimming down your neck and nibbling on your collar bone, slender fingers running through your hair, blue eyes gazing heatedly at you, tan skin, freckles, di-

_Bing. _

"Who the hell keeps texting you," Red asks, stopping her rant for the second time in a row to look at you, a brow raised, "It'd better not be some girl."

You give her her a nonchalant look and glance to your phone. You faintly wonder if she'd be even more upset by the fact that it was some boy, "No, it's just Kenny. Wants me to come over and smoke with him." You instead say with a shrug of your shoulders as you grab your phone and look to her, "I'll tell him I'm with you."

Red glances between your phone and you before rolling her eyes and shrugging, "Fine, make it quick."

_[Are you still with that annoying as hell girlfriend as yours? Why don't you come over so we can have a good time? ;)] _

You sigh through your nose before typing out a response, _McCormick, stop texting me, find some whore to please you, k. _

Glancing back up to Red you give her a nod so she can continue. You know that regardless of what you've sent Kenny, he's still going to continue his onslaught of texts to you, and they'll get even more raunchy until you have to either go over to his place and fuck him or go over to Red's bathroom and wank it - which you'd rather not do.

You swear, only Kenny McCormick can do this shit.

Red then begins to talk again, this time watching you more closely and making sure you're listening - so you begin to add a few yeahs and okays to appease her.

_Bing. _

Her green eyes narrow and she glares at you, "Didn't you tell Kenny to fuck off?" She questions haughtily, strawberry lip-gloss covered lips pursing as she waits for your reply.

You allow a sigh to escape your lips, "Red, you know he doesn't fucking listen to me or anybody else, hype the fuck down - please."

She scoffs at you, "Whatever... Let me see the phone, Craig."

A fine brow raises at her request and you actually make direct eye contact with her for the first time since you'd arrived, "Why? It's fucking Kenny, what's there to see?"

"If it's just Kenny then there shouldn't be a problem,"

You had to admit; she had you there.

Goddamn it.

"Red we talk about guy stuff, ok? I don't need you reading my tex-"

"You're texting some slut aren't you, Craig!?"

"Kenny may qualify as a slut but I don't think that's what you're referring to," You execute this with a cool gaze, sitting back in the seat, "Now can you continue? What did Wendy say at lunch?"

Thank God you'd caught that last part.

Red watches you for a moment before rolling her eyes, "I'm gonna go and get something to drink - you're sickening, you know that?"

You watch her go before grabbing your phone and clicking your new text.

_[Come on Craig - you know you want to. Ditch Red and come and get_your _blond.] _

God you loved it when he told you he was yours.

He knew you too well.

_['m getting hot just thinking about you, Craig.] _

Your fingers hover over the keys. Too reply or not to reply. If you do he's won but if you don't... he still wins because he knows exactly what he's doing to you right now. You shift on the couch and curse under your breath.

_I'm fucking serious, McCormick. _

_[So am I, Craig. We'll be quick, k? Just come over - I _need_ you.] _

And there he goes using the begging tactic. You love it when he begs - and he fucking knows that. You glance over to the kitchen where Red was taking her sweet time doing whatever she was doing. You bite at your lip for a second before grabbing your phone. A simple text to her that Ruby needed something would surely suffice.

If only you hadn't used that excuse last week.

* * *

A/N: Lol, as if those two of all people would text properly - yeah right, but it did make it easier to type out- Part Two coming sometime soon? That'll be where the real smut comes in. Enjoy - and leave a review~ Much love.


End file.
